


She was a Sk8r Beau

by Eddd



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Campaign 2 (Critical Role), F/F, Fanart, Gaaaaaaaay, Gay Disaster Beauregard Lionett, Modern AU, Oneshot, POV Beauregard Lionett, Skateboarding, beauyasha - Freeform, critical role au, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25120057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eddd/pseuds/Eddd
Summary: The gentle rumble of the skateboard wheels over the worn, graffitied skate bowl was like music to Beau’s ears. The vibrations of the board through her feet as she picked up speed was comforting and she let the bends and turns in the bowl surface tell her which way to lean as she glided effortlessly across the park. The board was one with her, like an extension of her body. Just another limb with which she could weave in and out of the other skaters and bikers there. Swift, fast, and cool."Looking good, Beau!" A voice suddenly called out.Beau instinctively whipped her head around at the sound and her balance went with it. The fall was heavy and clumsy. She scuffed her shoes. Goddamnit
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett & Yasha, Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	She was a Sk8r Beau

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fun lil’ One-shot to go with the fanart I did today. I don’t honestly know what compelled me to draw this, but there it is.

  
The gentle rumble of the skateboard wheels over the worn, graffitied skate bowl was like music to Beau’s ears. The vibrations of the board through her feet as she picked up speed was comforting and she let the bends and turns in the bowl surface tell her which way to lean as she glided effortlessly across the park. The board was one with her, like an extension of her body. Just another limb with which she could weave in and out of the other skaters and bikers there. Swift, fast, and cool.

"Looking good, Beau!" A voice suddenly called out.

Beau instinctively whipped her head around at the sound and her balance went with it. The fall was heavy and clumsy. She scuffed her shoes. Goddamnit.

A fit of giggles rang out And she looked up and spotted a familiar figure with blue hair, freckles and an enchanting smile. Beau rolled stiffly over and sat up.

"Sup Jes’. 

"Oh my gosh, Beau I thought you were supposed to be this really good skater!” Said Jester, the blue-haired young woman in a 1950’s style dress covered in a brightly coloured lollipop print.

"I am!” Beau said indignantly, getting to her feet and picking up her board. "You just surprised me, is all."

"Lightning reflexes, huh?” came another voice and the familiar green flop of hair belonging to Fjord, another regular of the Cobalt Bowl skate park and one of Beau’s good friends. Both he and Jester stood at the top of the half-pipe, looking down at Beau several feet below.

"This from the guy who still hasn’t even managed an ollie yet," Beau retorted, stamping on the edge of her board and catching it one-handed as it sprang into the air. Cool.

Fjord put up both hands and shrugged. "Hey, I’m new to boards. It’s only been a couple of weeks since I rode something other than a bmx, but you’ve been skating for what, ten years?”

"And I’m plenty fast, thank you," Beau replied haughtily. "Which is more than I can say for you two. You were supposed to be here like an hour ago."

Here the pair did at least have the decency to look bashful. Beau raised an eyebrow. Then she got it. 

"Ach, you know what? I don’t wanna know," she said, scrunching up her nose.

"Well anyways, what about this trick?” Jester asked brightly.

"Yeah," Fjord leaned forward, looking at his phone, " ‘the best trick anyone has ever done’, you say? Good enough that we were supposed to drop what we were doing-"

"-Gross-"

"-and come see it immediately.”

Beau grinned.

"Guys, listen, it was so dope. I started in a switch and kick flipped into a grind, on the rail over there.”

Fjord looked deliberately unimpressed, a smirk on his face. "I dunno dude, that sounds pretty average."

Beau scowled. "Shut up. It was freakin’ cool."

"Well I want to see it!” Jester said gleefully, her face the very picture of excitement.

The grin returned to Beau’s face as she scrambled up the half pipe to them, swivelling her board round and pinning it with one foot over the edge.

"Your wish is my command, m’lady," she said smoothly. With both eyes still on Jester she put her other foot out onto the board and, with a wink, stepped forwards and set off down the half-pipe. 

She heard Jester’s supportive whoops behind her and grinned all the more, propelling herself faster and faster as she approached the small hump in the bowl and the rail she was aiming for. She bent her knees, taking a breath in and readied herself, twisting her back foot until the ball of it was almost tipping over the edge of the board.

"Watch out!"

The looming shadow of someone approaching at speed from her left side was only in her vision for a moment before they collided. It was like hitting a tree. Or a rock. Or a car. And Beau had actually done that last one. She hit the ground so hard she felt the shockwave of the impact reverberate through her whole body, her vision blurring as she looked up at the whiteout of the sky, her hearing muffling for a moment. She blinked. And screwed up her whole face as the dull ache began to burn through her limbs. 

"Fffffuuuuuck," she groaned.

There was a voice, soft, concerned and apologetic.”

"Oh, I am sorry! Are you injured?”

Beau blinked and refocused her vision on the looming shadow which came back into view, this time above her. A person. A face. A very pretty face, she couldn’t help but notice.

It belonged to a tall, broad - _gorgeous_ \- woman in a loose-fitting tank top, loops of silver chains around her neck, and her long black hair tied back into a chaotic bundle of braids which faded to white at the ends. She looked down at Beau, aghast, twisting her fingers together nervously.

“I am sorry,” she said again. “It was stupid. I should not have tried skateboarding here. I am not very good at it.” Beau couldn’t quite place her accent - European of some kind - but it was enchanting.

“No… no, it’s fine,” Beau said vaguely, trying to swallow the lump that was forming in her throat. She sat upright as the woman knelt beside her. “I uh… I fall down all the time. So. It’s cool.”

The woman dipped her head nervously and Beau realised she was staring, promptly trying to look anywhere else as casually as she could. She glanced out to the rest of the park.

“So… I haven’t seen you around here before. New to boarding?”

The woman nodded and gestured vaguely behind her. “Yes, it’s my friend’s board. He thought I should, um, give it a try.”

Beau gave a sideways smile, resting her arms across her knees as she sat. “And what do you think of it?”

“It’s a little… wobbly.”

Beau laughed, delighted that it brought a smile to the other woman’s face. 

“I’d say it gets better but I guess you just learn to wobble with it,” Beau winced as she put her hand down on the ground to try and get up and was greeted with a shooting pain through her wrist.

“Oh, you _are_ hurt,” the woman frowned sadly. 

“Nah it’s cool,” Beau said, examining her wrist. Ouch. It actually did hurt quite a bit. “Uh, it’s fine. I’ll just take it easy, do some meditation, it'll be fine.”

The woman reached out for a moment and then withdrew her hand again, hesitating and clearly rethinking her move. Reading between the lines, Beau gingerly offered up her injured hand, which the woman took gently and looked at it, turning it over and gently pressing her fingers to Beau’s wrist and articulating the joints. With any luck she wouldn’t press down over her artery and feel how fast Beau’s pulse was racing. The woman’s hands were so soft and her touch felt like electricity on Beau’s skin. She swallowed again.

“Wiggle your fingers?” The woman prompted. Beau did, with not too much pain. The woman breathed a small sigh of relief and looked up. “Ok. I don’t think it’s broken.”

“G-good to know,” Beau mumbled vaguely. The woman still hadn’t let go of her hand. “Uh, I’m Beau. Regard. Beauregard. Uh, yeah. That’s my name.”

“Yasha,” the other woman replied softly, a faint and nervous smile on her face.

“Ohmygosh _Beau_!” Jester’s energised shout arrived just a moment before she did, skidding to a halt and kneeling down beside the fallen skateboarder, clutching Beau’s arm urgently. “Are you ok? We saw you fall down, you must have flown like fifteen feet! It was pretty impressive actually, but are you hurt at all?”

Beau stammered a little uselessly, startled by Jester’s noisy arrival and disappointed as Yasha immediately withdrew her hand and stood up and away. Fjord approached behind Jester as well, looking at least a little concerned for the welfare of his friend. Well partially. As soon as he saw she was conscious he smirked.

“Dude, you fell on your ass so hard.”

For once, Beau didn’t rise to the taunt; she was distracted, looking past the excitable Jester to see where Yasha was walking away to. The tall woman was walking quickly away across the bowl, her head bowed down and her figure hunched diminutively. She had left her skateboard - or her friend’s skateboard - on the ground near the crash site.

“Hey, guys gimme just a sec, ok?”

Beau heaved herself to her feet, pushing past the ache from the fall and going to pick up Yasha’s board. The underside had some cool purple artwork of tarot cards on it. It was scuffed from general usage but didn’t seem to be damaged from the collision. Surely Yasha’s friend would want it back. Returning it would be the decent thing to do, skater to skater.

Beau broke into a jog and threw the board to the ground, hopping on and gliding - a great deal more slowly - after Yasha. She drew up beside the woman, catching a glimpse of a self-scolding expression and - was that a blush? - before Yasha spotted her and looked up.

Beau started back a little dumbly for a moment. “Hey,” she said eventually.

“Hey.”

“You forgot your board. Your _friend’s_ board. Uh, here…” Beau stepped back onto the ground and picked up the skateboard, handing it over.

Yasha smiled, ever so slightly. “Thank you.”

Their fingers brushed in the exchange and Beau actually felt her heart skip a beat. Yasha’s gaze was intense to look at. Something captivating about her eyes. Beau felt a little wobbly herself and not from the fall.

“So maybe I’ll see you around again some time,” she said eventually. “I could maybe give you some skating lessons. Y’know, if you wanted.”

Here Yasha smiled more fully and nodded. “I would like that… Beauregard.”

It sent little somersaults through Beau’s stomach as Yasha said her name. She smiled her lopsided smile back.

“Cool. Well, uh… I guess I’ll see you around.”

Yasha nodded.

The moment lingered, with each of them simply staring at each other before, as one, they ducked their heads bashfully. 

“Cool.” Beau nodded, looked up, gave an awkward and very uncool little wave and began to stride away back to Fjord and Jester.

Jester was beaming at her and bouncing excitedly on the spot and Fjord gave her a look that said ‘seriously’? Beau scrunched up her face, mentally scolding herself for the entire of the exchange she had just experienced. She probably couldn’t have been less cool if she tried. Yasha was probably laughing at her. Probably thought she was an idiot. _God_.

She chanced a glance back. Yasha was still standing in the same spot, looking at the skateboard in her hands, the smile still on her face. Her beautiful face. Beau looked back to Fjord and Jester. They both nodded encouragingly, making a ‘shooing’ gesture with their hands in the direction of Yasha. She turned again. Yasha was still there, only just now turning to continue walking away. There was still time. There’d just be one chance, but she had to move now. Fuck it.

Beau sprinted back towards the taller woman, who turned at the sound of approaching footsteps. 

“Hey… again,” Beau said breathlessly as she came to a halt. “Uh… do you like coffee?”

Yasha frowned gently in confusion, but replied “...I do.”

“Cool. Uh, would you like some, maybe? Like right now?” God this was going terribly. “As in, would you let me buy you a coffee?”

It took an excruciatingly long time but against all odds, eventually Yasha’s confused expression gave way to a bashful smile, a light pink flush appearing on her cheeks. “Oh, ok. Sure,” she nodded. “I’d like that.”

Beau let out the breath she hadn’t realised she’d been holding and her tense body relaxed. Was this really happening? “Dope. Uh, I mean uh, cool.” She was grinning ear to ear, unable to contain her relief, coolness be damned.

“Are… are your friends coming?” Yasha asked, looking over Beau’s shoulder with a slightly uncertain expression.

Beau turned around and her eyes widened, mortified as she saw Fjord and Jester engaged in a mock waltz as they gazed back at her with shit-eating grins, pausing occasionally to blow kisses in her direction. She whirled back round to Yasha.

“They are not.”


End file.
